Nobody Compares To You
by Avalon2711
Summary: You weren't just a star for me, you were my whole damn sky. Sequel to grey eyes and beautiful smile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here I am again with the sequel to Grey eyes and beautiful smile. So it continues where I left Grey eyes and beautiful smile. Finnick and Katniss have waken up, blah blah blah. If you haven't read the first part of this, you don't have to, you probably can get in to the plot. But I would appreciate it if you did read my fisrt fic, it would probably make this all a whole lot easier. You who already have read the ohter story and liked it(but hated the ending or were confused about it) this is my gift for you! I am not as evil as you all think I am!**

**One thing though. In this fic, Katniss and Finnick have never met before, they haven't gone the same school! They have only seen each other in their dream. Katniss lives in Washington and Finnick in Boston! **

**But do you want to know the best part of this story? The best loved OCC character I have ever made, who was in Grey eyes and beautiful smile will be having a minor role in this story too, she'll be in several chapters. Do you guess who it is? Maybe you do, yes it's Hanna! We all love her!(Not)**

**Anyway enjoy my sequel, don't cry anymore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody compares to you<strong>

Finnick Odair wasn't known for his good patience. He felt like he was a ticking time bomb, ready to eplode as he listened to Emily's worthless and boring talk about how important washing your hair was. Every once in a while Emily would make a flirtarious comment about Finnick's bronze hair, making Finnick almost shake with hatered towards the annoying girl. They were 12 years old, for the love of god! Why does she have such a big need to flirt with him, he didn't want to be in a relationship, he was too young for that.

But the reason why Finnick and his friends even bothered to waste their precious time, which Finnick would prefer to use skating in the schools skatebroad ramps? Finnick's best friend Marvel had a desperate crush on Emily, who was obviously more interested about Finnick than she'll ever be about Marvel.

But Marvel either didn't care or didn't realize.

Finnick had stopped listening when Emily and her best friend Nora had started to enumerate different shampoo brands. He started to think about the dream he had had only six months later. The dream about the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Those fiery grey eyes that set the whole world on fire. The breathtaking smile that made Finnick week from his knees just thinking about it. Some people might find it stupid to fall for a girl who you saw in your dream. Finnick couldn't be sure the girl was even real. But he was. He was sure that the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile is out there somewhere, waiting for him to arrive.

Of course Finnick hadn't told his friends about his dream. They'd just laugh about it and make fun of him till the world ends. He was sure of it. It was better and safer to just keep her with himself. What if he forgets about her if he tells someone about her? He couldn't risk losing the thought of her.

"Finn, are you even listening to me?" Emily's high-pitched voice called. Finnick turned to look at her, she had put her hands on her hips and looked upset. Finnick couldn't care less.

"Hmm?" he asked, blinking couple times. Gloss and Cato chuckled, Marvel probably would've too, but he was too busy drooling over Emily's honey-brown hair.

"No offence Emily, but who cares?" Cato asked. Emily and her friend Nora gasped, like they couldn't believe that Finnick and his friends weren't interested about what shampoo is better for your hair than others.

"Well we do. And Marvel obviously, he looks like he has been paying attention this whole time" Emily said triumphantly. Marvel seemed to wake up as his name was mentioned.

"What are we talking about?" he asked puzzled. Finnick and his friends started to laugh when Emily's face turned red from the anger. She turned around and stomped away, Nora hot on her heels.

"Did I say something wrong?" Marvel asked, eyebrows furrowed from confusion. He had been so hypnotized by Emily's 'beauty', like some people said, that he apparently had lost his sense of hearing.

"No, we should thank you. She's so annoying", Cato said as the bells rang. They hurried to their math class, that was held in the other side of school.

"Yeah she is, but she's so pretty!" Marvel sighed dreamily. Gloss chuckled to him and patted his back. Sometimes he sounded so girly.

But that was the thing about Finnick's friends. They didn't like girls because of their dazzeling personality. They liked girls because of their looks. If the looks were good, so was everything else. If Marvel was less shallow, he would hate Emily and Nora and their diva friends, and he would be all about avoiding them. But no, he had a huge crush on Emily who barely knew he existed when Finnick was around.

But Finnick was different. Sure he had fallen for a girl in his dreams, because she had unbeliavable eyes and beautiful smile, but those two wasn't his only reason to love the girl. In his dreams, he had heard her singing. It was like an angel had appeared to him from the heaven. She wasn't just breathtakingly beautiful from the outside, but Finnick had got to know her in his dream. She had amazing personality, she was unic, she was everything that Emily and her little gang of clowns could never be. She had straight dark brown – almost black – hair that felt like the smoothest silk there was in his hands. She had olive skin, something so rare to him. She barely had make up ever, if she did wear make up, it integrated to her natural beauty. She was just tall enough to rest her head on his chest, and his arms felt like they belonged to his waist.

She was _perfect_.

Perfect was unusual concept to Finnick, mostly because he had never seen anything perfect. He didn't believe anyone or anything could really be perfect, but she was. At least to Finnick, the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile, was the most perfect person there was, and he wasn't going to rest until he would find her. It could take the rest of his life to find her, but he wasn't planning on giving up.

* * *

><p>Katniss Everdeen was known in her school for being very intelligent and beautiful. Many boys had a ridiculous crush on her, but being the most stubborn person there is, she was oblivious and didn't notice the admiring stares she got from most of the guys, and some of them were much older than she was.<p>

Katniss's two best freinds Madge and Gale always bothered her, telling her how hungrily boys in Gale's class looked at her. Gale was two years older than Katniss and Madge, he was now fourteen, while Katniss and Madge were only twelve. Katniss didn't have a lot of other friends except these two, but she loved them to death. They had been there for her when things got hard.

Only four months ago, Katniss's and Gale's dads had died in work. They were both police officers, tracking down some gang leader, and had been shot on fateful night. Katniss had to stay strong for her little sister Primrose and for her mother, who had fallen in depression. Katniss had no idea what she would do without her loving, drunk and luckily rich uncle Haymitch Abernathy. He had taken her family under his wing, at least until Katniss's mother gets herself together. _That could take a while_, Katniss had thought.

Katniss wasn't really paying attention to her English teacher. She was thinking about the dream she had had six months ago. She hadhad a dream about a boy, a boy worth loving. When Katniss's father had died, she had promised herself that she would never marry or have kids. When you love somebody, there is just too much to lose. She couldn't risk to get her heart broken again. Her heart was still in pieces.

But the boy in her dream. He had bronze hair, sea-green eyes, that had a little glint in the corner, meaning he was up to no good. That confident, cocky, but unbelievabely kind smirk made was inpossible to resist. He was a boy she could love.

But Katniss was a pessimistic person. She didn't believe that he was there. And if he was, what if he wasn't as perfect as in her dream? If he didn't love her back? He didn't even know she existed. She should just forget the boy of her dreams, move on and waste her time on something more important.

But Katniss didn't want to forget him. He may not be there, he may not love her the way she loves him, he may not be so perfect, but she could always imagine. Dreaming didn't hurt naybody, right? She could live with him in her dreams, she could have her happily ever after in her dreams. Anything was possible in dreams.

Katniss sighed. Luckily it was Friday. She, Gale and Madge were having a movie night in Madge's big house, meaning a big pile of their favorite movies, tacos, popcorn and everything else that was certainly not good for your health. Katniss loved those nights with her two best friends.

Katniss walked out of school's gates, when she heard her name being called. She turned around, only to see Madge running towards her, her face red and when she caught up with Katniss, she leaned down and puffed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She then got up and smiled happily to Katniss.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked, smirked widely. Katniss gave her one of her very rare smiles and put her arm on Madge's shoulders.

"Of course", she smiled. Madge put her arm around her best friends waist and they walked each other to home. Gale still had an hour in school, he was always complaining about it.

Katniss and her friends were watching _Mean girls_. It wasn't Katniss's favorite movie, but Madge liked it so much that they had to watch it every time they had a movie night. It was late and Katniss was resting her head on Gale's chest and Madge was leaning on Katniss's legs. Katniss remembed how in her dreams she would rest her head on the boy's chest and how well her head fitted there. With Gale it didn't feel as right, but she ignored the feeling, closed her eyes and pretended that she was leaning on the boy, who's name she didn't know. _Please let me dream about him_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Finnick did not have a good weekend. He would've wanted to go skating with his friends, but knowing Marvel he would invite Emily with them, so he could impress her with his talents. Finnick wanted nothing more than pass. So he spent his time watching television, sleeping and dreaming about the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Finnicktried to remember her name, but nothing appeared in his mind. Things would be so much easier if he knew her name. So he called her the girl with grey eyes an beautiful smile. Or just the girl of his dreams. They seemed fitting.<p>

_He was standing outside of his new college. He heard his parents had went there, met each other and fallen in love. His freinds were smoking, not Finnick. He hated the smell of smoke, he despised it. It was bad for his lungs, he hated how it made him cough. It was unbearable._

"_Could you guys put those away, you reek", he sighed, making his friends cato and Marvel chuckle._

"_Oh, come on Finnick you're such a pussy", Cato smirked. But he still put his ciagrette down, but Marvel didn't. Finnick rolled his eyes to his best friends antics. He always did exact opposite what Finnick told him._

"_Damn it", On of Finnick's friends, Gloss was the name, whispered, taking his cigarette away from his mouth._

"_What?" Marvel asked, looking slightly confused._

"_Look at her", smirking like a wolf that had just seen a big pile of meat. He pointed at their aged girl, who was wearing a dark braid hanging on her back. She had a nice olive skin, and she was carrying many luggages. Finnick's friends wolfwhistled at her, and Finnick smirked. Finnick heard her scoff, and could almost see her rolling her eyes._

"_Such a tiny and slender girl, carrying so many luggages. I think she could use some help from a handsome guy who has big muscles, a.k.a me", Cato smirked, and Finnick scoffed. That was typical from Cato. Going after every hot girl he saw, fucking her and forgetting her theminute he exits her house. But who was Finnick to judge his actions? He wasn't any better. He had slept with every girl in his school. He was dating one annoying girl, and fucking other girls behind her back._

"_C'mon man, Finnick is badly off", Marvel smirked. It was true, but Finnick would never admit it._

"_Thank you from all your support dude", Finnick said, but he was still looking at the girl, hoping he would see her soon again. He saw her stepping in building number five, and Finnick concluded that her room was there. Her braid shined in the afternoon sunlight, making her hair look a beautiful mixature of golden and brown. He remembered that colour. The girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Her hair had shone the exact smae way. Finnick watched as she disappeared, the doors she went in close and his friends started to talk about something else. Finnick stayed still, watching the doors, his brain trying to put all the pieces together._

Next morning Finnick woke up, happier than in a long time. He had had that dream before, but he couldn't be happier. The dreams were his clue, his key, his door that opened the road to find the girl who starred in his dreams.

Little did he know that far away, a girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile was having dreams, very similar to his own.

* * *

><p><em>Katniss walked into the huge cafeteria with her newfound friend. The cafeteria was full of people, talking loudly, laughing and eating food, that looked so delicious and Katniss could feel her mouth watering. She noticed the guys who had whistled at her earlier, and she resisted the huge urge to scoff and roll her grey eyes. A guy with icy-blue eyes, blond hair that was spiked up and huge muscles pointed at Katniss and Clove, and started to talk something to his friends.<em>

"_What is she doing with the creeper?" the giantic guy, who could snap her in half as easily as Katniss could say the alphabet backwards, asked from his friends who shrugged._

"_Ignore them", Katniss's new friend told her, she had obviously heard it too._

"_I thought she had a little bit more pride to get normal friends", huffed a guy whit light brown hair, who sitting next to Mr. Muscles. Just then the breathtaking boy, with bronze hair and sea-green eyes opened his mouth._

"_Maybe she doesn't know that she's a creep", he suggested. His friends shrugged. Katniss and her friend sat down, next to the window, when they saw two guys walking in. A guy who was as big as Mr. Muscles, but had a dark skin and a cute guy with baby blue eyes and dirty blond hair. The blond haired boy awakened Katniss's attention, and without a proper reason, the guy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes tripped him with his leg. His friends started to laugh, and high fived the boy. Jerks. The dark skinned boy kneed down to help his friend, and so did Katniss._

"_Oh my god, are you okay?" she rushed to him. Katniss's friend came after her, a slight worry evident in her hazel eyes. They helped the boy up, and Katniss noticed how the group of jerks seemed to be confused by their actions. Who was the guy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes trying to impress?_

"_Hey hot girl1" called Mr. Muscles and Katniss turned around to see him smirking at her._

"_You should stop helping him and come to sit with some real guys", he smirked. What? How dare he asked such?_

"_And what makes you think that I want to sit with you?" she asked. Mr. Muscles shrugged._

"_Because we're so god damn hot", he suggested and showed his huge biceps, that were the size of Katniss's head. Katniss was livid. What had the poor boy done to them? Oh right, probably nothing!_

"_And may I ask you what was so funny about tripping him?" Katniss asked, turning to the guy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes. Katniss's breath got stuck in her throath when he turned his breathtaking eyes to look at her. He didn't bother to speak, he just simply shrugged. She snorted and started to mutter about them being bastards._

Katniss Everdeen woke up from her peacful slumber, her head still on Gale's chest. She heard Gale's slight snoring and could feel Madge's breath on her legs. Katniss didn't want to get up just yet, and she turned to look at the clock, whitch was placed on the wall opposite of her. It was half past ten in the morning. Madge's parents had gone working early, they had to make breakfast themselves. Katniss realized that she rarely slept this late. She started to shke her friends awake, as she felt her stomach grumple. It was practicly screaming for food.

"Guys wake up, I'm hungry", she complained. Her friends woke up, badgering, and they made their way to the kitchen.

The whole time Katniss was thinking about the boy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is where I stop the first chapter. Some of you might notice, that I have used the chapters of Grey eyes and beautiful smile on their dreams, but I made them better(hopefully). So review, follow, favourite, I'm very exited about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've just been so busy, but I have to wanr you, I can't update this story as oftenly as I updated Grey eyes and beautiful smile. I mean I updated it almost everyday, but right now I don't have time to do that. If I haven't finished this before summer(which I most likely have not) then I can **_**probably**_** start to update more oftenly, but right now i just can't.**

**But enough of this, but now for the chapter!**

Two years. Two years since he had last had a dream about her. Finnick was now fourteen, he hadn't had a dream about her since he was twelve. But the memory remained. He remembered her dark brown hair, her olive skin, her smile and her eyes. Her eyes. Those grey mysterious eyes, that seemed to stare right into his soul, making it hard to ever lie to her. Not that he would. Those eyes made him lose his balance and drool in his sleep and when he was awake. Those grey eyes had carved in his brains forever. He would remember them even when he is an old man, dying on his bed in hospital.

And her smile. Her smile was perfect. How it just a little moved to the left side of her face. How it fitted perfectly on her perfect face. How good her smile felt when he kissed her when she was smiling. How she showed her perfect theet when she was really happy.

Beautiful. It was the only word that described her. Just simply beautiful.

"Finnick, are you still awake?" Marvel, Finnick's best friend, snapped his fingers in front of his face. It was lunch hour, and fortunately Emily and her gang didn't join them this time. It was meat loaf day, not many people had bothered to come eat.

"Yes I'm not sleeping, am I?" he asked, eyes closed. Marvel let out a voice, sounding like something between laugh and a snort.

"Hey, did you see the new girl?" Gloss asked, mouth full of the awful tasting meat loaf, which he almost spat out. Finnick's eyes shot open, too fast, and he started to look around him, trying to find the new girl. If only, if only she would be her.

"Yeah, she's friends with _Johanna_", Cato said in disgust. He ment Johanna Mason, a very violent, sarcastic, angry girl who was in their science class. She had a shortish pixie hair, brown eyes – almost black – that dared you to challenge her. She was tall and athletic, she beat a lot of asses in gym. She wasn't very popular, since she hated almost every person who she saw, and Finnick wondered what made the new girl any different.

"What's her name?" Finnick asked, meaning the new girl.

"Clove something", Cato shrugged.

"Oh, there they come", Gloss said, pointing at the door. Finnick was lucky he didn't snap his neck when he turned to see who was the new girl called Clove. Of course the odds weren't in his favor. This girl had auburn hair, hazel eyes, creamy skin and was shorter than the girl in his dreams. _Of course she is shorter, she's only fourteen_, he thought sheking his head. He went back to stabbing the brown pile they called food.

"Oi Johanna! I don't think you're allowed to bring kids from kindergarden here!" Gloss laughed. Johanna rolled her eyes and ignored them. Finnick heard her mutter 'Lame' and 'Idiot', before walking to the food line with her new friend Clove.

Finnick tought that he and Johanna could've been friends if Johanna didn't treat him like a piece of shit. Johanna thought that Finnick was a prick, therefore Johanna was a twat.

"Why are you staring at them Finnick?" a highpitched voice was heard behind Finnick. He rolled his eyes to his friends and turned to see Emily and Nora standing there, smiling widely.

"Hi Finn!" Emily said with a little wave.

"Mind if we join you?"

"There is no empty seats for you" Gloss growled, sounding like an animal. Emily glared at him, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I'm sure Finn would mind if I took a seat from here", she said, stiing on Finnick's lap. Finnick rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed, but made no move to get her off of him. Marvel glanced at them and then looked back at the disgusting food on his plate. Finnick saw the small amount of sadness in his eyes, since he still had a small crush on Emily.

"You know Emily, I was just finishing my food", he said and moved Emily carefully out of his lap.

"Oh but Finnick!" Emily whined, but Finnick only rolled his eyes and walked away with his tray.

At the same time, Katniss Everdeen was in home, feeling a little sick. She had woken up with a small temperature, and her mother told her to stay home. These were the rare times, when Katniss's mother actually acted like one and took care of her children.

Katniss was laying on the couch, watching Saturday night live re-runs, under a warm blanket. Her mother had made her some hot chocolate and it was waiting on the table, steamingly hot.

"Is there anything else you need?" Katniss's mother asked, putting on her jacket. She had to go to work soon.

Katniss shook her head and looked back on the television.

"If you need anything, don't doubt to call me or Haymitch or the Hawthornes", Mrs. Everdeen said, meaning their neightbours and Katniss's rich, but unfortunately drunk, uncle.

"Yeah, okey. By mom!" she called to her mother.

"Bye honey!"

Katniss sighed when she heard the frontdoor close. She turned the volume of the television silent, but not completely off. She closed her eyes and prayed in side her head. _Let me have a dream of him. It's been two years, I can't take it anymore_.

She squeezed her eyes firmly closed, hoping she'd have a dream of the boy who had sea-green eyes and bronze hair.

"_Can I bother you for a second?" Katniss heard the teacher talk to her and the boy. They both nodded and made their way to his desk._

"_Yes?" the boy asked, obviously annoyed with the teacher already. It was obvious that he didn't care what the teacher was going to say, the teacher was waisting his precious time._

"_I have read the first part of your project, and it was very impressive", the teacher said smiling. The boy seemed to be surprised to hear good news. Katniss guessed that this didn't happen to him that often. To Katniss it was normal though._

"_Yes, in fact I would love to send it to the national essay contest, it is one of the best essays I have ever read" the teacher said, the smile staying in his face like it was glued. Now it was Katniss's time to join the gaping. Did she hear correctly?_

"_You have got to be kidding me", she said, truning the 'o' shaped mouth to smile. She had heard about the contest from her parents, they had won it in fact. Since then she had wanted to win it._

"_Yes, yes, but that requiers for your project to keep going good. That means if I send it, you two have to spend a lot of time together", Katniss felt like he was putting too much pressure to the last sentence, and she could swear on her life that she saw something mischievous in his facial expression. Katniss's smile dissapeared, for some reason she wasn't happy to spend a lot of time with the boy of her dreams. Katniss noticed from the corner of her eye, that the boy was grinning, like he actually _wanted _to spend time with Katniss._

"_We'll do it!" the boy shouted, throwing his fist in the air._

"_Good, now go" the teacher said, and turned his gaze back to the thick pile of papers on his desk. Katniss and the boy with sea-green eyes and bronze hair walked out of the room. _

"_Looks like we're spending some time together now, aren't we Kitty?" the boy said, raising his eyebrow and he put his arm around her shoulders. For a reason unknown, she was annoyed by his gesture. She scoffed and shook his arm off, rather roughly._

"_Yeah, sure, I'll see you tonight so we can work on our project", she said and started to walk away, but he followed._

"_Hey hey hey, no can do. Everytime we've been working in the library we have been thrown out, 'cause 'we can't keep quiet'", he said offering her a friendly smile._

"_Fine, come to my dorm, my room mate should be somewhere doind her own project with that arrogant friend of yours" Katniss sighed and walked away to the group of people, who she assumed to be her friends._

Katniss woke up, saticfied by her dream. She had wished to see him again in her dream, and she did.

She just hoped that he would be somewhere out there, having the same dreams as she did, and that he was just as in love with her like she was with him.

Finnick had dreamed of her again. He woke up with a bright smile on his face.

"Finnick? Are you awake yet?" he heard her mother shout. He was lucky it was Saturday, he could just lay in the bed all day.

"No!" he yelled and burried his head in his huge, soft pillow.

"There is a girl called Emily asking for you!" this made his head bounce back up from his pillow. What the hell was _she _doing in here, in Finnick's home? Where had she gotten his address.

"Tell her that I'm not home!"

"Oh Honey, she already heard you!"

"Well tell her to get lost!" Finnick said, rolling his eyes. He thought if he could excape out of his window before any one noticed.

"Silly, I can't tell her that", his mother came to his bedroom door, opening it and he noticed Emily hot on her heels, waving for Finnick.

"Hi Finn!" she exclaimed happily. Emily made her way in his room and sat on the chair in frint of his desk.

"I'll leave you two kids alone", his mother said, but before she left she came to hug Finnick.

"She's a cute girl, you'd make a wonderful couple" she winked befpre walking out of the room and closing the bedroom door after her.

Finnick turned to look at Emily, wondering how long day this was going to be with her here. He hoped that she would leave as soon as possible.

Well of course Emily didn't leave all day. Finnick's parents liked her so much that they asked her to stay for lunch. Finnick thought that he would finally get rid of her, when her parents came to pick her up, but it turned out that Emily's parents were old friends with Finnick's parents. Her parents stayed for coffee, so Emily had to stay even _longer_. She didn't seem to mind though.

Finnick heard their parents laughing in the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch, with Emily cuddled on his side. It was almost midnigh and they were still here. Finnick felt anger rising in his head.

"Wow, look how much the time is!" he said suddenly, waking up the sleeping Emily and getting their parent's attention.

"Oh look at that! How the time flies when your having fun", Finnick's father said joyfully, making the other adults laugh. Finnick rolled his eyes, while Emily rubbed the sleep out of hers.

"C'mon Emily, let's let the Odair family sleep a while", Emily's father said and Emily slowly made her way to her father, who wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"Well, we're off to go now! We'll see you on Wednesday!" he called and they left. Wednesday? Were they coming back?

"What happens on Wednesday?" Finnick asked from his father.

"Oh, the Kelley's are coming for dinner", his mother smiled.

_Oh shit._

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm trying to make these chapters a little bit longer than in Grey eyes and beautiful smile, since I can't update so oftenly.**

**Who else hates Emily as much as they did hate Hanna?**

**Read, review, follow, favourite, that's all I guess I have to say now, I try to answer the reviews next time, but now I don't have time ;(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait, but try to enjoy this late chapter!**

**Nobody Compares To You**

Life pretty much sucked for Finnick. But it was all his own fault, that's what he thought.

He and Emily had been going out for two years now, ever since the day when Emily had came to meet Finnick when they were fourteen. Finnick was not sure how it had happened, but before he noticed it he and Emily were the 'it' couple in school.

Finnick didn't think it was a good idea at all. Sure, Emily had showed him more sides of her, she was not at all that bad as he assumed. No, she was the kind of girl Finnick would maybe want to spend the rest of his life with. She just had never showed that side of her.

Finnick could've loved her. He tried, but he wasn't able to. Everytime he looked at Emily, he couldn't help but think of the girl with grey eyes and beutiful smile, and notice how alike she and Emily were, but still they were the polar opposites.

Finnick knew his heart belonged to the girl with grey eyes and beutiful smile. Emily could never take her place, no one could, even though Finnick had never met the girl or knew for sure that she existed.

But he had to believe. The only way he survived trough the day, was the idea of her. He still didn't knew her name, but he didn't need to. He will someday.

Katniss wasn't dealing with life much better either. She was annoyed by the half of the male population of Washington, who were trying to make a move on her, even though her heart was taken by the mystery boy in her dreams.

Katniss had started to work at the local little diner with Madge. Madge had her eyes on Thresh, one of their co-workers. The one other co-worker they had was Peeta Mellark, who Katniss had found a loyal friend from. Peeta wasn't bad to look at, no not at all, and he was probably the nicest person ever walked on this planet. The girl Peeta was going to marry some day was the luckiest girl ever; she would have the most amazing husband ever.

Katniss would have considered about asking Peeta out, if her heart didn't belong to someone else. It was a shame though, Katniss could love Peeta. She knew she could, it wasn't hard to like him, it couldn't be so hard to love him either.

Peeta and Thresh were best friends, like Katniss and Madge. Katniss found it quite funny. Thresh and Peeta were the first person's Katniss let in her life after her father's death. Well, if you don't count in her family and Gale and Madge, but they had always been there.

Thresh was kind of intimidating, dark skinned, yet quiet guy. Katniss couldn't be more grateful of his existence. The boys(and sometimes the old men) always tried to hit on her, but Thresh always scared them away. She loved Thresh for that.

"... Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance..." Katniss was humming her favorite song from We the Kings on one late Friday night. She was cleaning the table nine, while Madge was sweeping the floor, Thresh cleaning the counter and Peeta doing the last dishes. Gale was sitting behind the counter, waiting for them to be ready, since he was their ride.

"I'm telling you Everdeen, go to X-factor you'll win for sure", Thresh laughed as he washed his hands. Katniss rolled her eyes and washed her own eyes.

"Can't. I'm too scared of Simon Cowell", she smirked.

Many people had noticed how rarely Katniss smiled. Sure she smirked or grinned, maybe sometimes even let out a chuckle, but she never sirencely smiled. Maybe in the presence of Prim.

"Then the voice, I don't care", Thresh said and leaned to the counter behind him and observed Katniss. He, like every other guy in the universe, found her extremely attractive. Her straight raven hair made you want to run your fingers through it. Her olive skin looked as smooth as silk. Her plumb lips were practically screaming to kiss them like no tomorrow. But what made her so appealing was her eyes. They were as dark as storm, as shiny as a blade of a sword, as grey as ash. Nobody could ever have eyes like hers, they were impossible to copy. Peeta had tried drawing them, but had not succeed. They were way too beautiful.

Thresh might've been attracted to her, but he did not have any kinds of feelings for her in a romantic way. And even if he had, he would force himself to forget about them. Katniss could never love him back. It was obvious that Katniss did not date, but it was just as obvious that she was in love with somebody. The way she would zone out sometimes, she stared in distance, and a genuine smile appeared on her flawless face. She was thinking of someone she truly loved with all her heart. Who this mystery person was, nobody had a glue.

Finnick got up with the wrong foot in the morning. If somebody tried to talk to him all day, he was positive that he'd kill them. He did not sleep all night and now he was in so bad mood that grumpy cat woud be jealouse.

"Finn!" he heard a squeal behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Emily.

Finnick sighed and rupped his temple with his forefinger and thump. This was going to be one long day if she would be here, acting like a bimbo.

"Yes?", he tried to manage him from snapping at her. He wanted to get rid of her as fast as he could, and that was not going to happen if he couldn't manage himself from getting angry at her. Then she would not leave him alone in week.

Finnick turned around and met a pair of soft lips meet his. Luckily it was just a peck and Finnick could whipe the ridicilously large amount of lipstick off of his lips as soon as she didn't look.

"Are you going to walk me to my class?" she asked, biting her lip. She always did that when she wanted Finnick to do something and he gave in just because he couldn't stand her whining.

"Sure", he mumbled.

That was the second biggest mistake he did all day. The first one was waking up. Emily didn't shut up during the whole walk, no she talked about her new mascara the whole time. Finnick pretended that he was listening, but honestly he could give a damn.

But even the darkest days can turn out bright as sun. That one announcement brightened Finnick's whole week.

"Okay class! We have been talking about this before, but now it's official! We're going to go to a classtrip in WASHINGTON!" their home teacher announced and everybody cheered. Finnick was probably the loudest. He didn't know a lot of the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile, but he knew one thing; she was from Washington. This was Finnick's chance.

The trip would last a week. Finnick had seven days to find the girl of his dreams and convince her that he was the one for her. He had seven days to show her that they belonged together.

She was his, he was hers. She would understand as soon as he would find her. And Finnick _will_ find her.

"I mean look at him! The way his muscles flex, how he runs his hand through his hair. The way his forehead wrinkles when he's thinking... He's so perfect!" Katniss listened to Madge's jabbering about Thresh. For two hours she had gone on and on about Thresh's hair and how it had grown longer. Now he could run his fingers through it. Katniss was _so_ interested.

"How fucking interesting, please go on", Katniss aid sarcastically and smashed her head on the counter with force.

"How can you not care?" Madge asked dumbfounded.

"Like this."

Katniss honestly couldn't give two shits. She had her own worries. She had the feeling that something was about to happen. Something big and lifechanging. She just didn't know what.

"Katniss Rose Everdeen", Madge said. Katniss looked up to see Madge and she looked quite irritated.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry. But no offence I could give a damn about Thresh's new shirt and how his muscles tense, but it's just so tiring", Katniss yawned and didn't even notice that Thresh had just netered the room from the kitchen. He was staring at the two girls who were talking, neither one of them noticing him.

"I try not to take that personally", he said and took the meals he haled in his hands to the waiting couple who sat in the table four.

"No, no, Madge was just worshipping you, and no offence but she had gone on and on for, what three hours?" Katniss explained and didn't even notice that she had just revealed her best friends crush. Madge stood there, ridig and her entire face was flushed scarlet.

"Oh really?" Thresh asked, smirking smugly.

Then it hit Katniss. Her eyes widened and her face was almost as red as Madge's. Katniss bit her lip and turned to look at Thresh.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked. Thresh nodded, still wearing a very cocky grin.

"Well, look at the time! Time for my lunch break!" Katniss quickly undid the knot of her apron and ran out of the door.

Madge stayed still, looking at the door where her traitor friend just ran out leaving her alone with her not so secret crush.

Katniss was going to pay.

Finnick admired the view of Washington from the window of their bus. He was wondering where the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile was. He hoped that she would be near.

Soon they arrived at the hotel they were going to stay in. Finnick was roomed with Marvel, his best friend. Finnick was glad that Marvel had gotten over his crush on Emily, otherwise Marvel would probably try to fight him.

And that would be ugly.

They had the first day free. Tomorrow they would start and experience Washington. But now, Finnick had four hours to search for the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile.

"Shall we go and explore the great Washington?" Finnick asked smirking. Marvel smirked back and agreed to go out for a while.

They made their way out of the hotel, and Finnick sighed in relief that Emily was no where seen, if she saw him leave the hotel, she would want to tag along. And how was Finnick supposed to find for the girl of his dreams, if his girlfriend was hanging from his arm.

The evening wind was chilly and amde Finnick pull his jacket closer to his chest. Finnick was surprised of how little of people there was walking in the streets. Only couple of homelss persons, whom Marvel gave a couple of dollars to, and some irrelevant people.

But one girl awokened Finnick's attention. She running towards them, looking back every once in a while. She then stopped to lean on a tree and took a deep breath.

Finnick and Marvel kept going foreward and stopped in front of her.

"What is a pretty girl like you running away from?" Marvel smirked. Finnick rolled his eyes to him, thinking how typical it was from his friends to make a move on every girl they come across.

"I, err, I ran away from my friend", she didn't look them in the eye, she kept her head hung low and Finnick could see her biting her lip and blushing. Of course she was effected by Marvel's meaningless flirting.

"And why is that?" Marvel asked slyly. He had a smug smirk printed on his face, and Finnick wanted to punch him for making this poor girl so embarrased.

"I embarrased her in front of her crush", she said and looked to the way she came from. She probably made sure her friend wasn't behind them, but her friend was no where seen.

"My name is Marvel and this is my best friend Finnick", Marvel introduced them, expecting her to do the same.

She lifted her head to look at them, and Finnick took a deep breath. He couldn't take his eyes from her grey eyes.

She gave them a small smile, and only once Finnick had seen a smile like her. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Katniss. My name is Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss couldn't take her grey eyes off of him. There he was, standing in front of her in all his glory.

Sea-green eyes, bronze hair and tanned skin. Katniss noticed that he was staring at her in awe, he looked at her like she was all he had ever wanted. A smile appeared on his flawless face, and Katniss doupted that she had ever seen anything so amazing. She was completely ignoring his friend who had introduced them.

Finnick. That was his name.

"It's nice to meet you Katniss", Finnick said with a charming smirk and took a step closer, but Marvel stopped him. Marvel gave him a glare, and Finnick answered it with his own.

"Dude, why would you flirt with her? You have a grilfriend, remember?" he said blaimingly. He had obviously witnessed Katniss' and Finnick's little 'moment'.

But this shattered Katniss' heart into million pieces. He had _what?_ He couldn't have a girlfriend. Katniss was sure that he had felt exactly the same way she did when he looked at her. He had to know that they belonged together.

Finnick seemed to remember his girlfriend too. His eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed with anger.

But Katniss shouldn't be as surprised as she was. Of course he had a girlfriend. He was flawless! Of course he had girls throwing themselves at him, and he was a guy after all.

Katniss felt dissapointment eat her alive and she took deep breath again.

"Right", Finnick said. He wanted to rip Marvel's head off.

"Yeah, he and Emily have been dating for two years. They're so meant to be", Marvel said with a girly voice and Katniss giggled a little, even though inside she was suffering. Of course Finnick was in love with his girlfirned of two years. This was just her luck.

"You two sound like you're very happy together", Katniss tried to smile, but her voice was ragged. Finnick shrugged and looked away.

"But Katniss, you seem like a very nice girl. I would like to spend time with you sometimes", Marvel smirked, making Katniss blush once again.

"Yeah that would be nice", Katniss said smiling. If Finnick could be happy with someone else, why couldn't she?

Katniss gave Marvel her number and waved them good bye. It was time to face Madge.

**A/N: So I put a lot of effort on this chapter, even tough I finished it in two days! I'm pretty satisfaced with this chapter, what do you think? And what do you think about the new cover I made?**

**You know what t odo loves :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: ... Honestly? I have nothing. Nothing. I have no stupid excuses, nothing, I'm just... Yeah. You know don't wven enjoy this chapter, it's short anyway, go on, hate me.**

It was nearly two a.m, when Katniss decided to finally put her phone away. She and Marvel had been sending messages for hours now, to be honest he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. Marvel just flirted a little bit too much, leaving Katniss totally confused of what should she do.

It had been a rough day for her. Sure she had met the love of her life, or dreams, but she had to deal with the fact that he had been taken for the past two years. He was probably in love with this girl, and someday they would get married and Katniss had no one.

Maybe Marvel if she's lucky.

But she just didn't want him. All she wanted was Finnick.

"I have no idea why you are so upset!" Marvel said for the millionth time during that night. He had had great time texting with Katniss, but Finnick didn't seem too pleased about it.

"Because I'm trying to sleep, but you're sexting with some random girl!" Finnick replied, pissed about what had happened earlier.

He had finally found her, but of course Marvel had to dive in and tell about his girlfriend. Finnick would have left Emily for Katniss, but mr. Smooth wouldn't want that.

Marvel didn't even like Katniss the way Finnick did. Marvel just thought that she was attractive, would have fun for a while, and then leave her like thrash.

Good thing they would only be here the week.

Bad thing, he would have to leave Katniss behind.

The next day at school wasn't good either. Madge was still mad at Katniss for revealing her big 'secret' (even though everyone with eyes could see that Madge had a huge crush on Thresh), Gale was sick, and only company who Katniss had, was Darius and he wasn't the most pleasant of them all. Sure he was nice and funny and all, but like Marvel, he was flirty.

During lunch Katniss had zoned out and was pretty much drowning in self pity, all because of Finnick. Darius ws telling her about some party he had gone the previous weekend and how high he was, but Katniss wasn't listening.

All she could think about was that beautiful bronze hair that shone in the bright sun and how the wind blew through them(just like Katniss's fingers would, if she had a chance). Also his eyes reminded her of the sea, they were the perfect mixture of blue and green. His toned body was like the dream come true and the obnoxious smirk he wore made her heart flutter like it had wings.

Yes, she had fallen for him and it sucked.

Emily had not left Finnick alone all day. Marvel had decided to tell her about the hot girl they had met the previous night, and all Emily had said to Finnick all day was 'was she prettier than me?' And Finnick had to lie and say that of course she wasn't.

Finnick hated lying. And it hurt to say that Emily would be prettier than Katniss, when she wasn't. Katniss was so beautiful, if he had a chance he would stare at her all day long, but unfortunately he had not taken a picture of her.

"I'm gonna go meet Katniss today." That made Finnick listen to his friends again. He turned to look at Marvel, who didn't even glance at the other boy. Marvel was too busy describing just how hot Katniss was and Finnick wanted to punch him straight in the face.

Right at the moment, he hated Marvel so much.

**hehehehehehee don't review follow or favorite I don't desrve it.**


	5. i'm so so so so so so sorry

**A/N: I'm not dead! And I quite like being alive, so please don't kill me. I haven't updated in over a year because the last year of school was really important to my future, and my next three years will be even more important, so updating is going to be really hard. I know you're not probably interested, but those who actually bother to read this note, please understand that my school is getting twice as hard as it was before, and I actually have to start taking school more seriously. And to top it all up, I have practice almost every night and every morning, so I can't stay up late writing chapters. **

**I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm gonna officially take a break from the world of fanfiction. Maybe it's gonna be permanent, maybe it's only gonna take a little while, but for now, this is it. **

**I'd like to thank all of my wonderful readers who have bothered to click on my stories and had the patience to wait for me to update. I'm still having hard time believing how many of you have enjoyed my stories, and I'm even more amazed by the amount of people who have read all of my stories. I know I'm not the best author, or that my writing technique has a lot improving to do, but all of you have been so encouraging that it's unfair. Maybe one day I'll perfect my writing skills, make a surprise comeback and give you the chapters you deserve.**

**But now, it is time to say good bye.**

**love always,**

**Avalon2711**


End file.
